Sixteen years later
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: AU-Sixteen years ago Kate and Rick were best friends when they were six,what happened at her parents cabin sixteen years ago,why can't Kate remember it and why was Rick asked to never see Kate again.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi." a little girl with curly brown hair said to the little boy who she had just sat down next to at the swing set at the local playground.

The little boy was focusing on his toys and nothing else.

"What's the matter? Why are you shy?"

The little boy shook his head

"What's the matter then?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." the little boy finally said.

"I'm not a stranger though."

"I don't know your name and you don't know mine."

"I'm Katherine Beckett; but you can call me Kate."

"I'm Richard, you can call me Rick."

"What's your last name?"

"Rodgers."

"I'm going to call you Rodgers.

"But my name is Rick."

"Not anymore; it's Rodgers."

"Why do you call people by their last name?"

"Cops and Detectives go by their last names in the NYPD."

"You're in the NYPD?"

"No silly, I'm only six."

"I'm five."

"I'm older than you."

"How?"

"Six comes after five."

"I can only count up to five."

"I can count to 10. Can you read?"

"Yes, I read comics a lot."

"Me too. My favorite comic is Batman."

"Mine too, but you're a girl."

"So what? Girls can read comics if they want to."

"I thought girls were supposed to like Barbie dolls."

"Yuck."

"What's that?" Rick asked.

"What this?" Kate asked about the baseball in her hand.

"Yeah."

"It's a baseball." she said handing it to him.

"A baseball?"

"Yeah; don't you and your dad watch baseball together?"

"I don't have one. It's just my mom and me. My mom is an actress; she's not really interested in sports."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hey you want to come with us?"

"To see a baseball game? Is there going to be an adult with us?"

"My dad's taking my mom and me; he is the lawyer for the home team. He can get another ticket if you want to come."

"Wait right here; I'll go ask my mom."

With that Rick rushed home to ask his mom about the baseball game.

"Mom?"

"Yes darling."

"Can I go to baseball with my new friend Kate and her parents?"

"Who's Kate?"

"I am." Kate said.

"I told you to stay outside."

"I got bored." Kate responded defiantly.

"Yes; of course, you can go Richard." Martha said.

"Okay, let's go" Kate said grabbing his hand and running out of the house.

Kate and Rick ran to Kate's house.

"Kate, no running the house." Johanna called after her.

"I'm not running; Mom, I'm just walking really fast."

"That was my mom. She's a lawyer too." Kate said to Rick as they made their way to her Dad's office.

"Dad!"

"Yes, Katie." Jim replied.

"This is my new friend; Rick. He's coming to the game with us. His mom said it was okay."

"Okay."

Rick never took his eyes off of the game. He liked baseball; but he wished he had a dad to share all of this with like Kate had.

Jim pulled into the driveway.

"Katie; walk Rick home and come home right away for dinner."

"Okay."

"Race you…" Kate said to Rick once they were out of her Dad's car.

"You're on." Rick said accepting the challenge from his new friend.

The kids raced all the way to Rick's apartment. After the kids panted for air when they arrived; Rick made his way up the front steps.

"I have go. Bye Rodgers." Kate said as she winked at Rick.

"Can we play tomorrow? I don't have any other friends."

"Sure."

"Bye Kate."

"Call me Beckett. I'm gonna be a Homicide Detective someday and you're gonna be my civilian partner. Better start practicing now."

With that Kate kissed Rick on the cheek before she started to run home.

"What was that for?"

"It was a kiss. It's something adults do when they like each other." Kate answered.

"Okay."

Once Rick couldn't see Kate anymore he went back inside to tell his Mom all about the baseball game and how much fun he had with his new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys,sorry where I was staying had no internet.**

As Rick and Kate grew closer, Kate's parents and Rick's mom grew closer too.

Johanna and Jim asked Martha and Rick to their lake cabin; but that's when the trouble started.

Kate went over to the cliff. She walked to the edge when it broke taking Kate down with it.

Rick gasped.

"Kate!"

He ran towards the cliff.

"Help, help!"Kate screamed. "Hold on; Kate, I'm coming."

Rick went into the water and started swimming towards her; Kate was hanging onto a rock, but she passed out.

"RICHARD ALEXANDER RODGERS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Martha screamed when she saw where her son was.

The parents worked on getting him out of the water. It was then that Jim and Johanna searched for their daughter. Jim tried to get to Kate after he got Rick out of the water. After that Johanna and Jim decided that it would be better if they never seen each other again, for the safety of their children.

"But Mommy, she's my only friend." Rick cried into his mother's neck as Martha carried him to the car.

"I know darling, but you will make some new friends in LA."

"No; I want Kate to be my friend. When we grow up I was going to her partner and solve murders with her."

"I'm sorry darling, we're going to LA and that's final."

It killed Martha to tell her son that he couldn't be friends with Kate anymore after the accident; but she had to do what was best for him.

After Martha and Rick left; Kate kept asking her parents where Rick went.

"They're going to California. You guys can't be friends anymore. We're sorry."

Kate spent the rest of the night in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

16 years later in Los Angeles.

"I'm sorry for your loss, son" a family member of Rick said as they patted Rick's shoulder.

"Thank you. Thanks for coming."

His mother; Martha had died from a heart attack.

Meanwhile back in New York…

"Officer down; we have an officer down." Detective Kevin Ryan shouted into his radio.

"She's losing more blood; bro" Detective Esposito shouted. "Help is on the way."

"Shouldn't we have known this was a set up?"

Kate was now a Homicide Detective with the NYPD just as she had planned as a child. Kate and her team had a lead on who killed her parents, but they didn't know it was a set up when they went to look into it.

After the funeral for his mother; Rick flew back to the East Coast; he felt so out of place in LA. Rick woke up in a studio apartment in Manhattan. He turned on the tv on his way to coffee machine.

**A NYPD Detective was shot today in Brooklyn. A team of detectives were following up on a lead for a case of theirs; when it things went bad.**

Rick sat down while the news was played. The news showed a picture of the fallen cop. Rick went into instant denial when he saw the picture.

The picture on the tv was Kate; but Rick couldn't believe it.

Kate was watching the TV in her hospital room.

**"Husbands and boyfriends lock up your wives and girlfriends; there's a new handsome writer on the scene and his name is Richard Castle. With his good looks; he would make any woman drool. On side note ladies there is good news; there is no sign of a ring or a girlfriend, so this guy is up for grabs."**

Kate looked at the picture that came on the scene. There was no way it was the same Richard she had known from her childhood.


	4. Chapter 4

The news shared the name of the hospital that Kate was at; they also said no visitors but he wanted to see her and he didn't know when he would be able to see her if he didn't see her now.

"Excuse me." Rick said to one of the nurses at the nurse's station.

"Yes honey, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Detective Kate Beckett."

"Sorry; NYPD said no visitors."

"Please; you have to let me see her, she's my best friend."

"You'll have to go to the NYPD and talk to the captain."

"Okay; thank you."

Rick drove to the NYPD. He looked around the bull pen for the captain.

"Can I help you, sir?" a man's voice said from behind Rick.

"I hope so; I'm here to ask about one of your Detectives."

"If this is about Beckett, I'm not answering any questions."

"I'm not the press; it's a really long story, short version is she's a friend of mine that I haven't seen since we were six years old and I just found out what happened to her. I'd like to see her."

"Alright, I'll let my boys know." Captain Montgomery said.

Detective Ryan and Detective Esposito were standing outside Kate's hospital keeping watch.

"Hi, your captain said I could see Kate."

"Not for too long." Detective Esposito said as he moved out of the way and opened the door.

Kate was lying on her side.

"I don't want any visitors; Javi."

"Not even me?" Rick said.

Kate's heart went into over drive and her eyes widened.

"Rick, is that you?" Kate asked as she slowly turned around.

"Yes."

Rick started to walk towards her.

"It's been sixteen years, why did you leave?"

"Kate; my mom wanted us to leave. We moved to LA and I only just returned to the city after her funeral."

"What happened? My parents never told me what happened that day? What happened to you mother?"

The tears started to fall.

"Kate; you don't remember that day?"

"No, the last thing I remember was us racing over to the cliff."

"You nearly drowned. I went in to try and save you, but your Dad saved us both."

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes."

"Why did they tell me like that?"

"I don't know; Kate."

"I need answers, but I can't ask them."

"Why not?"

"They were murdered three years ago when I was nineteen."

"And my mother just passed away from a heart attack; so we can't ask her."

"Oh; I'm so sorry, Rick."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for your loss too."

"Visiting time is over." Esposito said popping his head in.

"Just a little bit longer, Javi. Please?"

"Sorry Beckett, I didn't make the rules." Esposito left the room.

"I have to go anyway; I have a meeting tomorrow."

"Will you come back?"

"I'll see if I can."


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Rick showed up the next day.

"Hey Kate."

"Hey Rick, whatta got there?" Kate asked.

"I brought you something."

Castle handed over the gift. When she opened it up there was a book inside.

"We always talked about how I would be a writer and you would be a cop when we grew up. That someday I would somehow be your partner. Well I based this book and the main character on you. You're the inspiration for Nikki Heat. You're my muse."

"Thank – you; Rick. So since we've haven't seen each other in sixteen years is there anything else that is new beside us both being orphans?"

"No not that I know of. And I don't have a girlfriend, fiancé or wife if that's what you were hinting at."

"I already knew that. You're the center of every gossip show since this came out."

Beckett said as she held her autographed copy of Heat Wave.

"What about you?"

"Same us you."

"I would have pictured that you would be married with a wife and kids by now."

"So did I; but I was living in the past too much; to be present in the here and now, I guess."

"I never had anytime for a boyfriend I was too busy studying in high school and college before my parents died. What about you? "

"After the baseball game when we were six, when we shared that kiss; I developed a big crush on you."

"I had a big crush on you too, but I thought you only saw me as your best friend." "We were six, Kate."

"What about now? Do you still have a crush on me?"

"Um …well… I admit you are beautiful, but I haven't seen you in sixteen years so I don't know how I feel about you."

"So; what are we? Friends?"

"Kate; we can be friends for now."

"Okay; we'll be friends for now, Rodgers." Kate said.

"The last name is Castle now; just like it says on the book." Rick said correcting his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate moved into Rick's even though she thought she could look after herself.

It made Kate sick to her stomach to watch Gina; Rick's publisher and him at the door; Gina was hopelessly flirting with him. Rick was either blind to what his publisher was up to or he had decided to ignore it. Either way; Kate rolled her eyes.

"Who is she?" Kate asked after Rick shut the door.

"My publisher."

"From what I heard, I think she wants to be more than your publisher."

"I like her as a publisher; but as a girlfriend, not so much."

"What did she want?"

"She pitched me an image idea."

"An image idea?"

"Yeah."

"So what's her image idea?"

"Playboy."

"Playboy?" Kate repeated.

"Yeah; it would be just an act for the cameras, a marketing ploy to get people to buy books."

"But that's lying to your fans; I thought you were better than that."

"Oh yeah; and you know so much about me, don't you Kate?"

"Well; one thing I just learned was you have no self respect for yourself."

"Why are you so jealous, Kate?"

"All I want is you…"

"Kate; we haven't seen each other in sixteen years. We're like strangers."

"Well, we can get to know each other again. That's how people first start out when they date…. please Rick; just give me a chance?"

"I've a date in an hour I have to get ready."

"But what about me?"

"Kate; we both said the other day that we were friends."

"Weren't you listening when I said I liked you more than a friend?"

"Kate; it's not really a date, it's a set up for the press."

"I can't believe who you have become."


	7. Chapter 7

He was bored, all his date wanted to talk about was herself. Her name was Meredith. She was tall, red hair, pale skin and was wearing a tight dress. Her laugh was getting really annoying. Rick was looking out the window; when he heard an annoying, high pitched voice.

"Ricky, Ricky listen to me."

"I'm sorry; what were you talking about?"

"PIG!" she shouts making a scene.

"You're the worst date ever." she starts to sob.

"Why won't you listen to me? I hate you so much."

She starts to cry into her hands. Rick walks through the door.

"Where's your date?" Kate asked.

"Don't ask."

"I thought that you two would bust through the door; lips fused together, stripping each other's clothes off leaving a trail to the bedroom." Rick storms to his bedroom and slams the door while Kate goes back to reading with a smile playing across her face.

When Rick walked into the kitchen the next morning, Kate was trying not to laugh at him as he poured a cup of coffee.

"How's that image thing working for you?" Kate asked.

"Okay you're right; you happy now?"

"Yep."

"Maybe…this image idea was not the best idea."

Kate looked up and gave him a look.

"Okay; it was the worst idea ever. It's just that I worked hard on the book. I only went along with this whole image thing so that the book would do well."

"Why wouldn't it; Rick? You're a good writer, remember when I was sick and you told me a story to cheer me up?"

"Yes."

"And I know that people will want to read your book."

"Thanks Kate."

Rick looks into those hazel eyes and Kate looks into his blue eyes; just then there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kate said as they come back to the here and now.

The doctor that operated her was at the door.

"Dr. Davidson."

"You can call me Josh; here are some flowers." Josh said as he hands Kate the yellow roses

"Thanks Josh." she fakes a smile.

"I also have my number on the card; if you want to give me a call or something."

"Sure will." Kate fakes another smile

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Kate shut the door behind Josh as he left and walks over to the window to watch Josh get into a cab. After that she tossed the yellow roses in the trash.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Rick questions.

"No; just a guy who won't stop asking me out and plus I don't like yellow roses."

"Let me guess; you're more of a chocolate kind of girl."

"Well, I actually do like flowers. I prefer orchids."

"So no roses…"

"No roses; but I'm not opposed to chocolate either."

"Noted." Castle said.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kate walked into the living room, she notices a bouquet of pink orchids on the table next to the front door tree was a note next to them.

_**Kate,  
As I was heading out an anonymous man wanted me to give you these. He also wanted me to tell you "these orchids are as beautiful as the woman receiving them."  
Rick**_

Kate picked up an orchid and smelled them. When Rick got home; he went to his computer to type up the newest chapter of his book.  
"Did you send me orchids?" Kate asked as she pushed the laptop lid down.  
"I told you in the note that I left with them that it was an anonymous man that left them for you."  
"I haven't told any other guy besides you that I like orchids."  
"My cover is blown?"  
Kate nodded her head in a nonverbal yes as Rick opened his desk drawer and pulled out a box of chocolate.  
"Since I already blew my cover…"  
"Were you going to send them to me tomorrow if I didn't figure out that it was you behind the orchids?"  
"Yes I was." Rick said confidently.  
"What were going to do the day after that?"  
"Ask you out on a date."  
"Well stop stalling then and ask me out already."  
"Katherine Houghton Beckett; would you go out on a date with me?  
"Yes; Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, I will go out on a date with you." Kate said as she imitated Rick.  
"I was thinking a movie, do you like Shakespeare?"  
"I love Shakespeare. Who doesn't?"  
"I thought we could see Romeo and Juliet."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"What time?"  
"6:40 tomorrow night. Don't stand me up; I know where you live…" Rick playfully teased.  
Kate laughs.  
"Okay; I won't."

** I'm not really into Shakespeare but however I do love Baz luhrmann's Modern take on Romeo and Juliet,if you have not seen it you need to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's a short chapter,next chapter is going to be M so if you can't read smut don't read the next chapter,I will try to write smut but I can't promise it will be good since it is my first time at writing smut,don't worry I'm getting to the storyline of why the parents freaked out soon.**

A few nights later; Rick and Kate went out on their date. Kate was enjoying herself and the time she was spending with Rick. On the other hand; Rick was a little unsure of everything when it came to the date. He was second guessing everything.

"Why did I think a romantic movie would be a good idea? I bet she's waiting for me to do something or maybe it's too early for that. Great; the movie theater is packed. Now my hands are all sweaty. I guess holding hands is out" Rick thought to himself.

"Come on Rick; do something, I've been waiting for half of the movie for you to make your move." Kate impatiently thought as the movie played in front of them.

Kate looks over at Rick and decides to take a stand.

"If nothing is going to happen while we're here; we may as well go home."

Realizing that she was getting a bit impatient; Rick decided that now was the time. So Rick leaned over and kissed her. Kate deepened the kiss; it was her way of taking control. She liked being in control. Things between Kate and Rick progressed quicker. It was to the point where they were about to rip each other's clothes off right where they sat in the theater. So they decided to leave early and continue on back home where it was okay for their carnal desires to overtake them.


	10. Chapter 10

** The following chapter is rated S,for smut**

They busted through the door; he hooked his arms to lift her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Which bed are we going to?" Kate asked.  
"Mine…it's bigger." Rick said cheekily.  
"Mhmm; okay."  
He dropped her on the bed. They striped their clothes off and threw them away from them. Rick pampered her neck with kisses and then kissed around her bra. After he spent time on her breasts, he kissed down her stomach he pulled down her underwear. Kate gasped when he felt his tongue in her.  
"Oooooooh… Oh Rick! Uuuuuuuuh… More… Mooooooore… Yeah… Oh God, yeah! Faster, faster!" Rick kissed back up her stomach again.  
It was her turn. Kate kissed her way down his six pack and started to put him in her mouth. Rick let out a breathy moan and played with her hair.  
"Mhmm, yes baby that's it."  
He moans and groans got louder when she deep throated him.  
"Oh Kate! Uh; I'm gonna….."  
Rick cummed inside Kate's mouth. She licked the cum dripping down him.  
He started to enter; at first he went in slowly before he went faster and faster.  
"Oh God; babe…yes." Kate said.  
"Oh Kate, God you're so tight." Rick said.  
"I'm coming." she screamed.  
"Oh God….Kate!"  
He rolled her over on to her back before he laid on his back next to her. They both heavily breathed.


End file.
